


Protego Horribilis

by love_bookwormcollection



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-04-06 09:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19060132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_bookwormcollection/pseuds/love_bookwormcollection
Summary: Protego Horribilis - A defensive spell that creates a long lasting shield that only protects against the Unforgivable spells.Beatrice Dun-Stavish, The first ever transfer to Hogwarts and a newly proud Hufflepuff, finds herself befriending the golden trio, a Hufflepuff perfect, and Harry's worst enemy. As a fourth year Beatrice undergoes powerful friendships, questionable abilities, and unfathomable heartache."We've all got light and dark inside of us. What matters is the part we choose to act on, that's who we really are." - Sirius BlackSTORY CREDIT ALL ALL CHARACTERS (except Beatrice) BELONGS TO JK ROWLING.





	1. Ron, Hermione, and Just Harry.

It was a cold and rainy morning as I entered King's Cross. I was soaked from head to toe, shivering. As I tugged on my coat hoping to get warmth from it, I noticed that the people around me were scurrying around like rats who were lost in a maze. I looked down at my mothers favorite watch, which showed it to be half past nine. The train would be leaving in 15 minutes, I quickly grabbed ahold of my suitcase and fought my way through the crowd to the platforms. As I reached the first platform I looked down at my soggy ticket that read: Nine and Three quarters.

 _That's a strange number._ I shrugged it off and began to walk past multiple platforms until I reached 9 and 10. I stopped and noticed that there wasn't a nine and three quarters to be located. I saw a guard standing close by and I began to walk to him before I realized how gullible I was. Why would a nomaj know about a platform that was supposed to lead into a magical world? I shook my head, laughing at myself. I turned back around and scratched my head in frustration. Now what?

Someone tapped me on the shoulder causing me to lift my head. I came eye to eye with a girl who was around my age and was about the same height, she had brown hair- which was extremely messy, and deep brown eyes. I'm not gonna lie she was attractive.She smiled at me, "You look lost? Need any help?"

It was tempting to say yes, but I didn't know if she was a nomaj or a witch, so I shook my head and returned the smile. "Thank you for the offer but I think I'll find my way."She nodded and started to turn around when her eyes grazed the ticket that I had in my hand. She looked up at me and smiled again, pulling out the exact same ticket.

"Don't worry, I kind of figured you were a witch. Are you having trouble finding platform nine and three quarters?" she asked. This time I nodded. "Don't worry, new students seem to always have trouble finding their way to the train." She nodded and turned around. I followed close behind her as she stepped 15 feet away from the 9th plate form. "Now what you must do is make sure no muggles are around and then run straight towards that wall, but you mustn't be scared, or it won't work." She rattled on.

I nodded and prepared myself for the impact. Don't think, just go. I began to run full speed towards the wall, I closed my eyes right before the impact, when I didn't feel any pain I opened my eyes to see the Hogwarts Express a few feet in front of me. There were students and parents running around, trying to get on the train in time. I couldn't help but smile. I quickly moved out of the way, before the girl came running through, she stumbled a little but regained her balance. She was about to say something, when the trains whistle blew. She quickly walked towards the train, as I followed close behind her.

"You can sit with my friends and I if you'd like." She looked back at me, as we reached the train.

"That would be amazing, thank you." I chuckled.

"Well, come on then, follow me." She smiled as she climbed aboard the train and walked past multiple rooms, "I'm Hermione by the way, Hermione Granger." She added looking at me and sticking out her hand.

I took her hand in mine, "I'm Beatrice Dun-Stavish."I shot her a warm smile.

"Pleasure." She gave a genuine smile as she opened the door and walked in. She sat next to a redheaded boy who had many freckles. He looked away from his friend which had jet black hair with beautiful emerald green eyes, which were under a set of black round glasses. "Guys, this is Beatrice." She gestured for me to sit next to the black haired guy. "Beatrice this is Ron Weasley, he was 5 brothers and 1 sister. Two of the boys are identical twins." She patted the redheads shoulder, she then pointed to the guy next to me. "This guy right here fancies his sister." Hermione smirked. I quickly examined Ron's and the Black haired guy's faces to see something was wrong.

"Uhm, Hermione. I don't think Ron knew that." I said slowly, looking at her.

"Thanks Hermione. Now Ron is as red as his hair." The black haired boy rubbed his head, "I'm so gonna get it." He said under his breath and rolled his eyes. The boy then turned to me, and gave me a soft smile"I'm Harry. Are you from America?" He raised an eyebrow. "Oh you can sit if you'd like." He patted the spot next to him and sat up straighter. I nodded, sitting my stuff down and then myself, close but not to close to him. If I must admit he wasn't that bad to look at.

I looked between the trio, so I wouldn't come off creepy,  "Yes, I'm a transfer from Ilvermorny." I cleared my throat and placed my hands in my lap.

"A transfer? Do you have relatives here? What year are you?" Ron asked, still eyeing Harry angrily.

"Oh, I'm a fourth year." I paused for a moment to think of what to say next, "Yes, my Godfather and Godmother live here, my godfather actually attended hogwarts back in his day. My godmother went to Ilvermorny with her sister." I smiled at the the thought of the only true relatives I have left and how much each mean to me. I looked around to see the trio studying me, obviously intrigued with the my life story, "So, how about you guys?" I asked trying to get the subject off of me.

Hermione sat up straight and was quick to help change the subject, "We are all fourth years as well! What house are you hoping to be sorted into?" she said excitedly, sitting at the edge of her seat which caused the guys to look at her strangely.

"I honestly don't know much about theHogwarts houses." I shrugged. "Care to inform me?" I asked. She quickly nodded sitting up straighter in her seat, if that were even possible.

"Gryffindor, which all three of us are in, are known as the brave. Ravenclaw is known for having a ready-mind, Hufflepuff is known for being loyal, and the last house is Slytherin. They are known as the cunning or Determined." Hermione began to list off the houses.

"Slytherin is probably the last house you want to be in." Ron added, letting out a chuckle which was quickly replaced with a shiver.

"Really? They don't sound bad, just misinterpreted. You said they are determined, what is wrong with that?" I asked no one in particular, leaning back in my seat and crossed my legs waiting for an answer.

"Some Slytherins aren't bad at all, they are actually nice-" Hermione started in but Harry interrupted.

"But the majority of them are evil; they will kill you if you're in their way." Harry said a little to nonchalantly.

"Oh." Was all I could say. The trio nodded and leaned back in their seats, looking out the window of the train as I continued to look down at my hands, thinking.

"What are you thinking about?" Harry asked in a faint voice, almost causing me to miss it. I looked up at him and gave him a small smile.

"Nothing. Everything." I let out a chuckle and shook my head. "I'm just ready to hit the books y'know?" I raised an eyebrow at him, hoping he would understand. Instead he let out a laugh, looking down at his hands. When he looked back at me, the hair that was covering his forehead had moved to reveal a scar that was shaped like a lightning bolt. However, before I could ask him about it Hermione spoke up.

"The only one who actually studies anything at Hogwarts is me, these two prats just run around Hogwarts destroying things and actually think it's helps." Hermione rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. After a spilt second she jumped up as an idea ran through her head, "That means I finally have a study partner- in the same year as me- who actually wants to study!" She then sat at the edge of her chair and grabbed my hands, "Oh Tris, this is going to be so much fun!"

I let out a nervous laugh and looked at the boys who just shrugged. "Only idiots wouldn't want to study magic." I added, which Hermione nodded quickly in return. I patted her hands and sat back in my seat.

"Oh, piss off the both of you." Ron mumbled with his arms crossed, still looking out the window. "The only reason Hermione here likes to study so much is because she doesn't get to at home. What's your reasonings?" Ron shot me a look.

They all looked at me, Ron sternly, Harry and Hermione apologetically. I cleared my throat, "Well, I've always loved studying and reading even when I was little- due to the fact that that's all I had. I didn't really have friends growing up. I was the weird kid on the block y'know? However, when I found out that I was a witch that changed it in a way, it wasn't just for fun anymore. I realized that my parents wouldn't be able to help me with my new studies seeing that they were NoMaj- sorry uhm muggles, so I had to work harder, and with other things happening it was kinda like a safe place for me." I decided not to tell them the full story, though I knew it would be brought up sometime later. "I never had a failing grade and I wasn't about to start when I was a 11." I chuckled softly, averting my attention down to my mothers beloved watch.

Ron's face softened as he gave me an apologetic look. "I didn't mean to over step Beatrice, I'm sorry." He looked down at his hands as did the others, only causing me to let out a loud laugh. They all looked at me with confusion.

"If you think that's overstepping then you've never been to Texas." I shook my head at all of them.

"And you have?" Harry asked in a hushed voice.

I looked at Harry and nodded, "Yeah, I went there when I was 8. They wouldn't stop bombarding us with personal questions that we didn't even know the answers to." I looked back at Ron who looked more confused than before but didn't dare talk, "So it's okay Ron. Don't apologize." They all nodded slowly and looked back out the window. "Speaking of personal questions." I trailed off, causing all three to face me. "How did you get a scar on your forehead?" I turned to Harry who sat up straighter, looking at his friends for help but instead he got two pairs of shrugs.

He looked up as if he were trying to see his forehead, "What? Do I have chocolate on my forehead?" In the corner of my eye I could see Hermione slap her head and Ron shake his head in disapproval.

I chuckled softly, "No Harry." I lifted my hand up to his forehead and moved his hair to the side revealing a lighting bolt scar. Harry's face grew a light shade of pink before softly grabbing my wrist, moving my hand to our side. I studied him, trying to remember where I've seen that before. When I looked down I saw that he still had my hand in his. When he followed my gaze he quickly let go, causing me to look back up at him, seeing that the light pink shade had turn to an almost red color. Then it hit me.

"You're Harry Potter: The boy that lived!" I said with a mixture of shock and satisfaction, "I remember now. I remember reading about you in a newspaper." I shook my head in disbelief, I was sitting next to the boy I had admired for so long." I thought it was just another story. You look angry. Are you angry?" I asked quickly, instantly feeling bad, "I'm sorry, you must be treated so differently at school. I wouldn't want to be treated differently, so I won't treat you differently. From now on you are Just Harry to me, deal." I rambled, sticking out my hand towards him.

Harry looked up at me and chuckled softly, "It's okay." He grabbed my hand with his and shook it sternly, "Sounds like a deal, Bea." Before either of us could say any more the train stopped, indicating that we made it. Hermione and Ron stood up, grabbing their extra bags followed by Harry and I.

"Are you ready Tris?" Hermione turned around, giving me a warm smile.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I said, smiling at the three. Once we made our way off the train, I couldn't help but smile to myself. Making friends has always been hard for me, yet these three- it like I've known them  forever.

As we stepped onto the platform, I looked up to see a beautiful castle that I swear touched the clouds. With a smile that stretched from ear to ear, I looked back at my new friends ready for the year ahead.


	2. First Impression

As the four of us reached the big wooden doors that blocked our eyesight into the main hall, I couldn't help but notice something was off, "Fellas, is it just me or is it completely empty?" I asked looking around the empty corridor.

"Don't worry, we're normally the last ones to dinner. You'll get used to it." Ron shrugged and walked to the doors. I nodded, realizing that he just confirmed that i'll be hanging out with them for majority of my time here. I followed close behind Ron and Hermione as Harry walked beside me. I subtly let a yawn slip through my mouth, hoping no one could see that the trip had worn me out.

"You tired?" Harry laughed. I looked down at my shoes and then quickly back up at him, giving him one of my tired but genuine smiles.

_Not subtly enough._

"Caught me." I chuckled. "Maybe a tad bit." I began but my attention was quickly taken by a loud bang in front of us, which caused me to jump back slightly.

"Sorry for frightening you Miss. Dun-Stavish." An old lady appeared in front of us along with a room full of kids and professors. "May I speak to Miss. Dun-Stavish alone?" She looked at the trio with her hands folded in front of her. They all quickly nodded and mumbled "Yes ma'am." They started to walk towards the main hall, but not before they gave me a reassuring look, which I returned with a smile. Once they were gone and the doors were pulled shut, it was quiet again, with a faint hum of children's voices penetrating through the doors.

"My name is Minerva McGonagall but you will refer to me as Professor McGonagall. Now I understand the circumstances as to why you are attending Hogwarts this fall as well as the next three years. However you mustn't expect special treatment due to the fact that Newton Scamander is your last living relative and that he was Professor Dumbledore's favorite student. Just ask your new friend Mr. Potter. Now what will happen next is we will walk into the main hall and get you sorted into your house and then the perfect of your house will help you settle in. Understood?" She explained quickly without letting her stern look falter.

_What?_

"Yes ma'am. Completely." I nodded quickly, giving her a smile in hopes that she wouldn't tell how nervous she made me.

"Okay then." The corner of her mouth lifted into a small smile before returning to her stern look, if I blinked I would've missed it. "Follow me." She turned around swiftly and opened the doors. The chatter that was once muffled was completely gone and all eyes were on us- or should I say me.

McGonagall moved quickly down the middle of the main hall to the long table full of older people. In front of them was a stool that had an old looking hat sitting on top of it. I cleared my throat and began to walk behind her, searching the sea of faces that were staring curiously at me, trying to find the trio.

As I turned my head from left to right I couldn't help but notice a boy in the corner looking down at his plate with his arms crossed in front of him. He was the only person not looking at me. He had bleach blonde- almost could pass as white hair and he was wearing green, my guess being, that he was in Slytherin. What was captivating him so much? I shook the thought out of my head and looked around once again, as I reached the front of the room and turned my head slight I could see that the trio was sitting in the middle next to twins and a redheaded girl. I gave them a small wave from my side and they waved back.

"Attention students of Hogwarts." A loud booming voice ran through the quiet walls of the dinning room. "Welcome back for another spectacular year here at Hogwarts!" I looked up to see a man with a white beard looking down at me and at least 40 11 year olds.  "Normally we let the newest students of Hogwarts get sorted, however this year we have a transfer and she shall go first, Beatrice Dun-Stavish  please step forward." I cleared my throat once again and stepped towards Professor Dumbledore. He placed a firm hand on my shoulder and then smiled down at me. "It's so good to finally meet you Beatrice." He whispered. I gave him a slight nod and smile before he continued. "Now take a seat on that stool." He gestured to the stool behind us. I pressed my lips together and shuffled my feet to the chair. Dumbledore lifted the hat so I could take a seat, as I did he placed the hat on my head and it began to hum.

_Beatrice Amelia Dun-Stavish._

The hat stated my full name and paused as if it were thinking. I could hear a few laughs come from the crowd but I tried my best to ignore it.

_You're one tough sorting. You won't let anything interfere with your studying and your always ready-minded just like a honorable Ravenclaw._

A few cheers came from the Ravenclaw table which caused a small smile to form on my face.

_When you set your mind to something nothing will get in your way, like an amazing Slytherin._

More cheers came from the Slytherin table along with high fives. The blonde kid had finally looked up at me when he heard his house, but shook his head as if he wasn't impressed with the possible new member.

_You have such kindness in your heart even after everything that's happened, you also have such an admirable amount of patience and tolerance like a perfect Hufflepuff._

Even more cheers came from the Hufflepuff table along with two or three young men standing up and clapping.

_And of course you have such an amazing amount of courage in a little girl like yourself, let alone the recklessness in your blood just like the outstanding Gryffindor._

The Gryffindor table was the loudest and most craziest table of all. The trio stood up and clapped as loud as they could which caused me to laugh. Once Dumbledore got everyone to quiet down the sorting hat continued.

_Do you, Beatrice, have a preference?_

I shook my head quickly, I was telling the truth I really didn't. Then again I knew nothing about these houses other than what they stood for. I just hate being in the spot light and I wanted to get out of it.

_Well..well.. let me think... I will put you in...._

I bit my lip and look at the trio who looked just as nervous as I did.

 _HUFFLEPUFF_!

The Hufflepuff table went crazy. Dumbledore took the hat off of me and smiled down at me. "Congratulations Beatrice." He whispered so only I could hear him. He gave me a quick smile and then turned his back to me. I stood up and thanked the hat along with the Professor as I walked away. I walked past Hermione, Ron, and Harry, giving them a sad smile which they instantly returned. I couldn't help but look over at the odd Slytherin boy who was still deep in thought. As I was about to look away, the strange boy had looked directly up at me with a pleading look. I furrowed my eyebrows together, questioning him. yet before I could contemplate anymore on the boy my attention was Quickly taken away.

"Here's a seat!" A young guy semi-yelled at me. I turned my full attention back to a tall brunette with flushed cheeks, standing up right in front of me. He had one hand stuffed in his pocket and the other gesturing to the seat. I gave him a warm smile and "Thank you." Before taking the seat. He quickly slid in next to me and stuck out his hand, "I'm Cedric Diggory by the way, sixth year." He smiled cheekily at me as I took his hand in mine.

"Beatrice Dun-Stavish. Fourth year." I turned my head back towards him quickly and gave him a genuine smile, "Have you been going here since you were 11?" I asked taking my hand back and shifting my body towards him so I could hear him better.

"Why yes, yes I have." He chuckled. "You're the first transfer student since- well forever." He simply stated. "Y'know if you ever need help finding your way around and the trio is busy doing heaven knows what, I'll be glad to help." He nodded as he leaned his crossed elbows up on the table, without loosing eye contact with me.

"That would be amazing Ced." I smiled at him but quickly covered my mouth. "Sorry about that, I tend to give nicknames." My cheeks began to burn.

He chuckled and bumped his shoulder into mine, "Don't worry about it Tris, I do it too. Besides, other than my father, you're the only other person to call me that." I could see his cheeks began to flush even more than normal. "I don't mind." He said and shook his head. I looked down at the plate in front of me and let out a small laugh.

"Aw does Cedric fancy the new girl?" A voice spoke up at our table, "They would be cute together huh Justin?" I looked up to see a blonde boy talking to a brunette boy next to him. "The power couple of the Hufflepuff house, all we need is for her to be a Perfect!" The blonde added with another chuckle.

"Oh piss off Macmillan. Don't you have anything else better to do?" Cedric said angrily, rolling his eyes at him and then shot me an apologetic look.

"Calm down mate, it was a compliment!" The blonde raised his hands, "All I'm saying is she's a lovely looking lady."

"Seriously, why don't you go "compliment" someone else Ernest? Let the girl settle in before you flirt with her." Cedric said with a smirk, which caused Ernest's mouth to drop, and his face turn a bright shade of red.

"That is not what I'm doing." He said looking at Cedric and then at me, "That is not what I'm doing." I threw my hands up in the air and shook my head.

"Don't look at me, I have no idea what's happening right now." I chuckled. "But it does seem like you're flirting a little to hard for the first day." I winked, which caused him to sit up straighter.

"I'm just gonna-" Ernest stood up and walked to the other end of the table, causing Cedric to laugh loudly. I reached over and hit his arm and he grabbed it, looking down at me in shock. I covered my mouth and began to laugh at his facial expression, which only caused him to laugh harder.

"Would you two get ahold of yourselves already! I'm trying to see who the newbies are!" A young girl sitting next to Cedric spoke up. I shifted in my seat a little to see who had a hint of annoyance in their voice, however because of Cedric's thin, but very muscular body, I couldn't see anyone. I scooted backwards in my seat a bit and held onto the edge of the table to see her face. Once we made eye contact I gave her a faint smile and opened my mouth to apologize but before I could say anything someone bumped into the left side of me, causing me to loose ahold of the table.

My arms began to fly everywhere hoping to grab onto something to stop me from falling, but instead I fell straight back and banged my head on the floor, rather hard. All the chatter that had started up after the sorting had finished moments ago, came to an abrupt stop and most of the students were standing up, looking curiously around the room to find the source of the noise. It didn't take long for them to realize that it was the new girl who had fallen out of her seat. Suddenly the room was filled with laughter which made my head want to explode. I could barley keep my eyes open due to the brightness.

_I had to get up._

As I began to sit up on my elbows, I got extremely light-headed which caused me to lay back down. I grabbed the back of my head and tried again, more slowly this time. I didn't dare open my eyes. When I felt a pair of hands on my right arm, it surprised me. I opened my eyes slightly to see Cedric looking down at me panicked. "I'm okay." I whispered to him reassuringly, however the look on his face showed me that he wasn't buying it. All of the sudden I felt another hand on my left arm and the other scoop behind my back. I turned my head slowly to see Harry crouched down beside me, with a panicked expression. I looked slightly passed him to see Hermione and Ron standing nervously next to three redheads who looked concerned. I turned my attention back to the boys as fast as I could and let out a laugh, which physically hurt me, terribly, however I wasn't going to let it show. "You boys are acting like someone died. Lighten up." They looked at each other and then back down at me, but I was already on the move. I needed to stand up no matter how much it hurt.

Long and drawn out moments later I was standing up, Harry and Cedric still had their hands on my back to steady me. I shot each of them a look and they quickly released. I turned back to the students and raised my arms, "I'm okay! It's all good!" I yelled with a hint of amusement in my voice. Everyone laughed or nodded and went back to their own conversations. I was beginning to get dizzy and I needed to sit.

As I turned back slowly to my seat, a girl stopped me. She was taller than me and was wearing blue. She was an Indian girl with the same volume of hair as Hermione's but the color of it was as black as the night sky. "I'm so sorry for bumping into you!" She exclaimed, grabbing ahold of my shoulders. "Are you okay! I feel so horrible!"

"I'm fine, I promise. Don't worry about it!" I chuckled. "Don't feel bad it was an accident, it happens." I gave her the best smile I could but I honestly felt like I was going to faint or throw up, I don't know which.

"Oh good!" She said breathlessly grabbing her chest, obviously feeling bad for what just occurred. "I should've paid closer attention to my surroundings." She said in a nervous chuckle, "I'm Padma Patil, Ravenclaw." She said sticking her hand out. I shook her hand with every inch of strength I could conjure up. "Welcome to Hogwarts." She gave me a warm smile before nodding one last time and continuing on her way.

I watched her leave, subconsciously hoping she could be a friend. Suddenly all of the adrenaline began to leave my body and my legs started to wobble. As my eyes began roll back in my head I felt a pair a hands wrap around me.

What felt like only minutes later, I began to open my eyes and tried to sit up, but a pair of hands rested softly on my arm, and gestured for me to stay laying down. I squinted and looked up to see familiar dark brunette with round glasses looking down at me, concerned.

"Where am I?" I questioned as I laid back down covering my eyes from the bright lights. I could feel Harry relax and sit down on my bed, still resting his hand on my arm.

"You, young lady are in the hospital wing." A woman walked up behind Harry and I. I removed my free hand away from my face to see an older lady rushing around, turning down the lights.

"Madam Pomfrey?" Harry cleared his throat and turned his head to the older lady. "Is she going to be okay?" He asked with worry laced in his voice.

_Why is he freaking out? It's just a concussion. Has he never seen one before?_

"Haz, it's just a concussion. I'm not dying." I mentioned to him in a low, soft voice.

He turned to me giving me a confused look at the nickname I just gave him, but quickly replaced it with small nod and a soft smile. He turning his attention back to the lady who is taking care of me.

"Your girlfriend is absolutely correct. However, Miss Beatrice, you hit your head rather hard when you fell out of your seat. So I'd appreciate it if you would stay one night here, for precaution." She stated as she wondered to the foot of my bed.

"Oh we're not-I'm not-" I began to ramble. I've never been really good at these kind of situations.  I half excepted Harry to quickly move his hand away from my arm, however he kept it there, he actually tightened his grip instead.

"We're just friends Madam Pomfrey." Harry spoke up, trying to sound like it didn't faze him but I, and if anyone else our age were in the room, could tell he was a bit nervous.

"Oh, please forgive me. I didn't mean to offend you two. What was I looking for again-Oh!" Madam Pomfrey apologized but was quickly back on the task she had started out with.

Harry turned his head towards me and shrugged, chuckling softly. I, too began to chuckle at the crazy assumption.

"Now, take this, it should help with your concussion as well as your sleeping." Madam Pomfrey walked to the opposite side than Harry and handed me a cup filled with a red gooey substance.  "Oh honey, I didn't say it was going to be good." She said laughing at my facial expression.

I looked at Harry who just shrugged. I shook my head and looked back down at the cup, I swallowed air and held it, chugging the small cup of medicine. Once it was down my throat, I squinted and handed the cup back to Madam Pomfrey.

"Good job dear. Now Harry. I'll let you stay a few more minutes but she needs her sleep." She said looking at Harry with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes ma'am, I will leave in 10 minutes tops." Harry smiled at her reassuringly.

"Sounds perfect. Goodnight you two, I'll see you in the morning Miss. Dun-Stavish." Madam Pomfrey said as she walked out the door, leaving just Harry and I in the empty hospital wing.

"What all did I end up missing?" I asked after a moment of silence. Readjusting myself, so I was laying on my side, facing him, with my right arm under my head.

"Nothing really. Just Dumbledore announcing that Hogwarts will hold the Triwizard tournament this year. And 2 other schools will be joining us this year is Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and The Drumstang Institute. Oh, and you missed the Hogwarts students embarrass themselves trying to sing." Harry explained, shaking his head. "Bloody embarrassing if you ask me."

"Nothing really? That sounds important Haz." I laughed, causing him to smile. "Sounds like you're taking after Ron." I smirked. He paused and thought about what he just said, and then began to chuckle.

"He does say bloody a lot doesn't he?" I nodded in response, the medicine was beginning to take affect. "How's your head?" He asked nodding to my head.

"I mean it's as good as it would be for a concussion." I laughed softly. "Great first day huh?"

"I've seen worse." He chuckled, moving closer to me and tilting his head. He furrowed his eyebrows together, "It's seems as if you have a bump right there." He explained as he lifted his hand to the side of my face, moving my hair to get a better look. "Did you get that from falling as well?" He questioned.

I lifted my hand and felt of it, but quickly knew what it was. "No Harry." I laughed softly. "That, my friend, is a pimple." Rolling my eyes, I laid my hand back to my side and let out a yawn.

"Oh. Of course. I knew that." He said, however I could tell he actually thought it was something more. "You look extremely tired Bea," he said standing up slowly. My heart sunk a little but he was right, I am getting tired really fast. "I'm going to go ahead and head to my dormitory. Sleep well." He smiled warmly at me and patted my hand before letting it go. I didn't even realize he was holding it.

"Thank you, Harry." I said softly, "For bringing me here and staying with me until I woke up. It truly means a lot." I gave him a sincere smile. My eyes began to get heavy but I forced them to stay open.

"It was no problem. What are friends for anyway?" He stuck his hands in his pockets and looked down at me. I gave him a small nod and smile in response.

"Goodnight Bea." He bent down and whispered as my eyes began to close.

"Goodnight, _Just Harry_." I managed to whisper, with a smile before darkness and silence surrounded me.


	3. Blondie And Senses

"Ugh." Hermione sighed loudly, "I thought herbolgy was never going to end." She grabbed her books and began to walk out of the classroom, "So, are you ready to see who the Triwizard Champions are?" She asked looking over at me. Once I caught up to her, I shrugged my shoulders and shook my head. "Why not?" I adjusted the books in my hand and looked at her, "I don't know, I mean I do but- it's just hard to explain." I shook my head as she gave me a pressing look, "You know how Professor Trelawney supposedly has second sight?" She nodded, looking extremely interested in what I had to say. "Well I'm not saying that I have it, I just get these feelings- if something good is going to happen, like the day I met you, Ron, Ced and Harry, I have a sense of comfort take over, but if something bad is going to happen, like I feel about tonight, I get this twisted knot in my stomach that won't come loose." I paused, "It sounds crazy but the way I feel about what the future holds, always comes out to be correct." I looked at her in the eyes, "This whole Triwizards competition is going end bad. I can feel it in my bones, Hermione." "Look, I'm not saying I don't believe you- because I do. It's just- if something does happen tonight, Dumbledore will be there to stop it and protect us. I know it." She wrapped her arm around my shoulder, looking slightly terrified. "Say, how about we study for that Herbolgy test in the courtyard before the drawing? And maybe walk with Ron and Harry?" I looked over at her and smiled. "Okay. I would love to stay and talk, but I really must be going. I'll see you later. Goodbye Tris!" She waved at me and started to run to her next class. —- later—- It was still slick from the rain earlier today as I sped walk to meet with Hermione. I decided to take a nap before our study session, but I ended up waking up 10 minutes later than I should've. I began to round the corner when my foot slipped, causing me to lose ahold of my herbolgy textbook as well as lose my balance. Once I was in control again, I bent down and picked it up and shook my head at my clumsiness. I began to walk towards the courtyard but was interrupted by someone running into me with all of their might, causing me to fall on my side. I looked up to see the blonde boy in green, looking down at me but continued to walk away, "No, I don't need any help. Thanks for offering." I rolled my eyes and started to push myself up. I heard a loud sigh come from him as he walked back and placed his arm around me, helping me up. Once I was standing up he bent down and grabbed my book. "Advanced Herbolgy. What a brilliant class." He said sarcastically, handing the book to me. "Sorry for running into you." He's eyes flickered to mine for a moment. Before I could blink, his soft face became stern. He quickly took his hand away from the book and frowned, "Don't get used to this, Transfer, because next time I'll be sure leave you in the dirt." With a smirk on his face, he stood up straighter and walked away. I turned and started to walk but I remembered something, "Say. I didn't catch your name Blondie!" I yelled down the hall, towards the guy in green. He stopped for a moment and then turned his head, "Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." He yelled back down at me. "I'm going to stick with blondie, blondie." I yelled back as I chuckled to myself when I saw him shake his head. - I sprinted the rest of the way to the courtyard. Once I found Hermione I sped walk towards her catching my breath. When I was close to reaching her, she looked up from her textbook to see that I was out of breath and covered in dirt. "Tris. What happened to you!" She exclaimed, slamming her book shut. "Nothing. I just woke up late from a nap and then I ran into Blondie." I said, still catching my breath and sitting down next to her. "Man, I'm out of shape." I laughed, as I opened my Herbolgy textbook. "Blondie?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. She sat down but didn't open her textbook, instead she turned her body towards me and rested her head in her hand, waiting for me to respond. "Yeah, a blonde guy- hey do you have an extra quill, I forgot to grab one on my way here?" I asked as I got situated on the damp grass. I looked up at her to see if she had one, instead all I got was one of her looks. "Woah, it's your second day here and you already got a guy on your radar." She smirked, "Do you know his actual name?" I shook my head. "I'm not here for the guys, I'm here to learn, Hermione." She raised her eyebrow and shook her head, still waiting for me to answer. "Uhm it was a weird name." I paused to think of it, "I think it was something Malfoy." I shrugged, however once I said his last name Hermione sat up straighter and her facial expression became stern. "Draco Malfoy?" She questioned through her teeth. "Yeah, He ran into me but then helped me up. Green is for Slytherin right? He was wearing green. He's eyes were as blue as the ocean though." I explained in choppy sentences and began to drift off into a daydream when Hermione slammed her book onto my shoulder. "Ow! What was that for!" I cried, grabbing my shoulder. "One thing you need to know: Draco Malfoy is probably one of the worst Slytherins ever to step foot in Hogwarts- Well other than the dark Lord but that's not the point. Draco and Harry are arch enemies and have been since 1st year. My advice to you is to stay as far away as you can." Hermione explained angrily. She let out a sigh and then smiled, "Right. Shall we study?" She questioned, opening her textbook. "I suppose." I said softly, looking down at my book. Hermione began to rattle off what was expected to be on the test but all I could think about was what she said about Draco. "You know, Blondie didn't seem to be that horrible of a person." I interrupted Hermione causing her to look at me in confusion but quickly understand what I was talking about. "I mean other than the fact that he's a Slytherin, what makes him so bad?" "Are you having a laugh? Don't tell me you already fancy a Slytherin." A voice groaned behind us. We both turned to see Harry and Ron standing behind us, "Because if you do, I'm not quite sure if this friendship is going to work out." Ron finished as he leaned up against a tree. Harry shot his best friend a deadly glare. "What mate? I'm telling the truth." Ron mumbled to Harry, which caused Harry to roll his eyes. Harry stuffed his hands into his pants pockets and walked over to me. "He's only joking." Harry explained, sticking his hand out for me to grab ahold."Sometimes I think Rons lost the plot." He said softer once I had reached eye level, causing me to laugh softly. "Oh piss off." Ron cried, crossing his arms. Hermione shut her book and stood up next to Ron. "Don't get your knickers in a twist Ronald. I mean you did start it by coming early and eavesdropping." She patted him on the shoulders, "Now, shall we be going?" She grabbed her book and began to walk towards the main hall. When both Ron and Hermione were a few feet away from us, Harry looked over with smirk. "What?" I asked, not understanding what he was getting at. He looked away, "So you fancy a Slytherin." He looked up at me again with an eyebrow raised. I laughed loudly, "Oh please. I've been here for two days. The only guys I know are you, Ron and Ced." I said shaking my head, I left out Draco as I thought back to what Hermione said about them being enemies. "Then what were you and Hermione talking about?" He furrowed his eyebrows together as he studied me. "You know about a Slytherin." "Well my nosy companion, I was just telling her that I ran into one on the way to our study session." I explained, chuckling to myself. "So let me get this straight. You don't fancy anyone?" I could tell Harry was biting the inside of his lip as if he shouldn't have asked. "Well, not a Slytherin." I said simply, leaving Harry with his thoughts, joining Hermione and Ron.


	4. blondie and senses

"Ugh." Hermione sighed loudly, "I thought herbolgy was never going to end." She grabbed her books and began to walk out of the classroom, "So, are you ready to see who the Triwizard Champions are?" She asked looking over at me. Once I caught up to her, I shrugged my shoulders and shook my head. "Why not?"

I adjusted the books in my hand and looked at her, "I don't know, I mean I do but- it's just hard to explain." I shook my head as she gave me a pressing look, "You know how Professor Trelawney supposedly has second sight?" She nodded, looking extremely interested in what I had to say. "Well I'm not saying that I have it, I just get these feelings- if something good is going to happen, like the day I met you, Ron, Ced and Harry, I have a sense of comfort take over, but if something bad is going to happen, like I feel about tonight, I get this twisted knot in my stomach that won't come loose." I paused, "It sounds crazy but the way I feel about what the future holds, always comes out to be correct." I looked at her in the eyes, "This whole Triwizards competition is going end bad. I can feel it in my bones, Hermione."

"Look, I'm not saying I don't believe you- because I do. It's just- if something does happen tonight, Dumbledore will be there to stop it and protect us. I know it." She wrapped her arm around my shoulder, looking slightly terrified. "Say, how about we study for that Herbolgy test in the courtyard before the drawing? And maybe walk with Ron and Harry?" I looked over at her and smiled. "Okay. I would love to stay and talk, but I really must be going. I'll see you later. Goodbye Tris!" She waved at me and started to run to her next class.

—- later—-

It was still slick from the rain earlier today as I sped walk to meet with Hermione. I decided to take a nap before our study session, but I ended up waking up 10 minutes later than I should've. 

I began to round the corner when my foot slipped, causing me to lose ahold of my herbolgy textbook as well as lose my balance. Once I was in control again, I bent down and picked it up and shook my head at my clumsiness. I began to walk towards the courtyard but was interrupted by someone running into me with all of their might, causing me to fall on my side. I looked up to see the blonde boy in green, looking down at me but continued to walk away, "No, I don't need any help. Thanks for offering." I rolled my eyes and started to push myself up. I heard a loud sigh come from him as he walked back and placed his arm around me, helping me up. Once I was standing up he bent down and grabbed my book.

"Advanced Herbolgy. What a brilliant class." He said sarcastically, handing the book to me. "Sorry for running into you." He's eyes flickered to mine for a moment. Before I could blink, his soft face became stern. He quickly took his hand away from the book and frowned, "Don't get used to this, Transfer, because next time I'll be sure leave you in the dirt." With a smirk on his face, he stood up straighter and walked away.

I turned and started to walk but I remembered something, "Say. I didn't catch your name Blondie!" I yelled down the hall, towards the guy in green. 

He stopped for a moment and then turned his head, "Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." He yelled back down at me.

"I'm going to stick with blondie, blondie." I yelled back as I chuckled to myself when I saw him shake his head. 

-

I sprinted the rest of the way to the courtyard. Once I found Hermione I sped walk towards her catching my breath. When I was close to reaching her, she looked up from her textbook to see that I was out of breath and covered in dirt. "Tris. What happened to you!" She exclaimed, slamming her book shut.

"Nothing. I just woke up late from a nap and then I ran into Blondie." I said, still catching my breath and sitting down next to her. "Man, I'm out of shape." I laughed, as I opened my Herbolgy textbook.

"Blondie?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. She sat down but didn't open her textbook, instead she turned her body towards me and rested her head in her hand, waiting for me to respond.

"Yeah, a blonde guy- hey do you have an extra quill, I forgot to grab one on my way here?" I asked as I got situated on the damp grass. I looked up at her to see if she had one, instead all I got was one of her looks.

"Woah, it's your second day here and you already got a guy on your radar." She smirked, "Do you know his actual name?" I shook my head.

"I'm not here for the guys, I'm here to learn, Hermione." She raised her eyebrow and shook her head, still waiting for me to answer. "Uhm it was a weird name." I paused to think of it, "I think it was something Malfoy." I shrugged, however once I said his last name Hermione sat up straighter and her facial expression became stern.

"Draco Malfoy?" She questioned through her teeth. 

"Yeah, He ran into me but then helped me up. Green is for Slytherin right? He was wearing green. He's eyes were as blue as the ocean though." I explained in choppy sentences and began to drift off into a daydream when Hermione slammed her book onto my shoulder. "Ow! What was that for!" I cried, grabbing my shoulder.

"One thing you need to know: Draco Malfoy is probably one of the worst Slytherins ever to step foot in Hogwarts- Well other than the dark Lord but that's not the point. Draco and Harry are arch enemies and have been since 1st year. My advice to you is to stay as far away as you can." Hermione explained angrily. She let out a sigh and then smiled, "Right. Shall we study?" She questioned, opening her textbook.

"I suppose." I said softly, looking down at my book. Hermione began to rattle off what was expected to be on the test but all I could think about was what she said about Draco. "You know, Blondie didn't seem to be that horrible of a person." I interrupted Hermione causing her to look at me in confusion but quickly understand what I was talking about. "I mean other than the fact that he's a Slytherin, what makes him so bad?"

"Are you having a laugh? Don't tell me you already fancy a Slytherin." A voice groaned behind us. We both turned to see Harry and Ron standing behind us, "Because if you do, I'm not quite sure if this friendship is going to work out." Ron finished as he leaned up against a tree. Harry shot his best friend a deadly glare. "What mate? I'm telling the truth." Ron mumbled to Harry, which caused Harry to roll his eyes. 

Harry stuffed his hands into his pants pockets and walked over to me. "He's only joking." Harry explained, sticking his hand out for me to grab ahold."Sometimes I think Rons lost the plot." He said softer once I had reached eye level, causing me to laugh softly.

"Oh piss off." Ron cried, crossing his arms. Hermione shut her book and stood up next to Ron.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist Ronald. I mean you did start it by coming early and eavesdropping." She patted him on the shoulders, "Now, shall we be going?" She grabbed her book and began to walk towards the main hall.

When both Ron and Hermione were a few feet away from us, Harry looked over with smirk. "What?" I asked, not understanding what he was getting at.

He looked away, "So you fancy a Slytherin." He looked up at me again with an eyebrow raised.

I laughed loudly, "Oh please. I've been here for two days. The only guys I know are you, Ron and Ced." I said shaking my head, I left out Draco as I thought back to what Hermione said about them being enemies.

"Then what were you and Hermione talking about?" He furrowed his eyebrows together as he studied me. "You know about a Slytherin."

"Well my nosy companion, I was just telling her that I ran into one on the way to our study session." I explained, chuckling to myself.

"So let me get this straight. You don't fancy anyone?" I could tell Harry was biting the inside of his lip as if he shouldn't have asked.

"Well, not a Slytherin." I said simply, leaving Harry with his thoughts, joining Hermione and Ron.


	5. Lonely Boy

As Susan and I walked to the main hall I couldn't help but think about Harry and how he's holding up. "I heard you tossing and turning last night." Susan spoke up, "And by the bags under your eyes I can see that you didn't sleep. Is everything okay?" Susan tilted her head slightly, looking at me with concern.

I twisted my head towards her as we entered the main hall for breakfast, "Yeah, I'm alright. Just a bit homesick is all." I shrugged and plastered a smile on my face, looking over at Susan and noticing her beautiful auburn hair and a round face. After I was released from the hospital wing and was taken to my dormitory, she had been the only one who wanted to become friends with the new girl, other than Cedric.

I could tell she wasn't convinced, but she didn't push it. "I am too, hopefully you can go back to America for Christmas, I'm sure your parents would love to see you." She smiled brightly. Before I could tell her that I couldn't, she had already turned her attention to Cedric and the other two boys. "Hello boys, What are we talking about today?" She asked as she sat on one side of Cedric and I sat on the other. Cedric turned me with and smiled, but it quickly fainted when he saw how tired I must've looked.

"We're talking about that tosser, Harry Potter." Justin spoke up, causing Cedric to look back at him and making me sit straighter.

"I still can't believe he put his name in the Goblet. You would think that being the boy that lived would be enough." Ernest said, taking a drink and shaking his head in disbelief. I looked down at the plate that was before me, however the hunger that I once had was now gone.

"He's a self-righteous snob, just like his father." Ernest added quickly. All four of them laughed and agreed with him, however my grip around the fork tightened. Suddenly all the commotion around us, stopped. We looked around to see what had happened when my eyes fell on Harry who was walking in slowly. He looked down at his feet, trying to avoid the harsh whispers and the evil glares. When he passed where I was sitting, he didn't dare look up. I sighed, watching him walk to the far end of his table to sit by himself. 

Where's Ron and Hermione? My eyes traveled the Gryffindor table to see Ron's annoyed expression and Hermione trying to calm him down. Oh no. I thought, Please don't tell me Ron got into fight with Harry last night.

There was a loud laugh from my side that caught my attention, "He's a complete wanker if he thinks he's going to win- let alone survive the tournament." Cedric said to the small group of friends I recently made. They all laughed like it was the funniest thing that they had ever heard. Cedric turned towards me with a big smile upon his rosy-cheeked face. I had to fight the urge of slapping all four them. I shook my head and stood up quickly, grabbing my books. I ignored Cedric calling my name as I made my way to the lonely boy.

"This seat taken?" I asked once I reached him, He lifted his head slowly with a blank expression on his face. When he realized it was me who had asked the question, I could see a small smile appear on his face. He shook his head and scooted over, making more room for me to sit down. As I made my way to sit, I could hear the rude comments and could feel all of the piercing stares. "Actually," I started with a smile on my face, offering my hand to Harry, "I'm tired of sitting, let's go for a walk, yeah?" Harry looked around, clearly worried about everyone around us. I gently moved closer to him and grabbed the hand that was on top of his potions textbook, pulling him up slightly, "You don't need to be in here right now." I whispered once he was beside me, "You need more time to yourself." I nodded towards him. He let out a light sigh and reluctantly nodded back. With a smile on my face, I began walking to the exit with my hand still in Harry's, ignoring the guilty expression on Cedric's face.

Once we made it outside, I let go of Harrys hand and placed both of them in my fathers old coat pockets. We didn't talk to one another for a while, instead we just walked towards the west tower, enjoying each others presence.

"The champions had to talk to Rita Skeeter today." Harry said in a hushed voice still looking straight ahead.

I turned a little and nodded slowly, "I know, Ced told me about it. Was it awful?" I asked cautiously. Getting no response from him only confirmed my theory that it was worse than awful. I need to change the subject, "So what's up with Ron? I saw him today and he looked like he was in a pissy mood."  I mentally slapped myself for the horrible topic choice.

Harry shrugged softly before he let out a sigh and looked at his feet, "He and I got into a fight last night." Harry shook his head, "I was with him for majority of the day, I don't understand how he could poss-" He stopped himself and look up at me, "It doesn't matter, I'm sure we'll get passed it. We always do." He said with a weak smile,  "He's just being a twat is all." Harry finished, averting his attention to the tower, "It's a bit nippy, yeah?" Harry stated the obvious, causing me to agree with a chuckle. It became quiet again as we continued our journey. I noticed Harry started to walk closer to me, occasionally bumping his shoulder into mine. I let out a light laugh and shoved him softly, shaking my head at how childish we were being.

As an idea popped in my head, I couldn't help but smirk. Harry's soft smile from our playful interaction turned into a questioning look, "I'll race ya." I said, taking my hands out of my pockets. Harry looked at me confused as if he didn't hear what I had just said, however instead of being kind and repeating it, I took off in a sprint towards the tower.

I could hear Harry swear before hearing his heavy steps behind me, "That's no fair! You got a head start!" Harry yelled already out of breath, as he tried to catch up to me.

"Sucks." I turned and smirked at Harry, "Should get your hearing checked." As I turned back around I saw that we were approaching the tower fast. Harry was still far behind, however I was never the one to go easy on my competition, so I sped up. I ran into the tower and up the spiral staircase that lead to the top. 

When I arrived at the top of the tower, I walked over to the window, placing my hands on my hips. I was slightly out of breath, but years of running in nomaj sports finally seemed to pay off. Suddenly, I felt a pair arms wrap around my waist and pick me up. "Harry!" I squealed loudly, trying to get out of his grip. He laughed breathlessly into my ear before putting me down. I turned towards him and playfully slapped his arm, "You can't just do that to a girl!" I tried to explain seriously, but instead our laughs just got louder. 

"And you can't just take off like that!" Harry added, placing his hands on his hips as he tried to catch his breath, "Especially to an out of shape chap like myself?" I shook my head and walked over to the window, leaning on the edge to look below. Harry came up to the other side of me and copied my motion, "How are you not- I don't know- dying?"

I looked over at him and shrugged softly, "Years of running from your problems and participating in nomaj sports does wonders." 

Harry looked up with a small frown on his lips. "Running from what problems?" He asked cautiously, looking straight into my eyes. As I held the gaze I realized his stare was anything but intimidating, it was actually more inviting. I opened my mouth to finally explain some of my past, however, I was cut off by an owls entrance. We both averted our attention to the bird behind us to see a dark, old owl with a small letter in it's mouth. Harry looked at me, silently questioning me if it was mine, but in return I just shrugged and shook my head. Harry walked up to it, taking the letter from the bird and opening it. I slowly walked up behind Harry and placed my head on his shoulder, trying to read who it was from. Before I could focus on anything Harry let out a sigh and crumbled the letter up in his hand. "We should be getting back. Don't want to be late for class." I bit the inside of my cheek, trying to fight the urge to press the matter. I simply nodded and began to walk down the stairway, however, before I could get very far, Harry softly grabbed my hand, pulling my focus away and onto him. "Here, you're shivering." Harry quickly let go of my hand and took off one of the three coats he had on. He looked at me, waiting for me to approve his next move. I nodded slightly and turned my back to him, allowing him to place the coat on my shoulders. "Now, let's go, yeah?" He asked, which I replied with a nod. On the way back we didn't talk as much but Harry did place one arm around my shoulder, pulling me closer to him. I accepted by wrapping my arm around his waist, trying to get as much body heat as I could, because he was right, I am fucking freezing.

 

\-- later--

 

"The only reason I'm asking is because Cedric wants to know." Susan explained as we were snuggled up next to the fire in our pajamas. 

I took a sip of my hot chocolate before replying, "Why does he want to know who I fancy?" I asked with a laugh, "No, actually why won't he ask me himself? Why get someone to do his dirty work for him?" 

Susan laughed loudly like she always did. Other than her bright auburn hair, the other noticeable trait she had was her boisterous and sometimes contagious laugh. "I don't know mate, I'm just doing what I was told." She trailed off, "Plus, Cedric isn't the only one who wants to know." With that I couldn't help but raise my right eyebrow in question, "Me, dummy!" She shook her head, letting out another laugh. 

"I don't fancy anyone, let alone Harry." I shook my head trying to get rid of the thought, "I promise, Susie, you'll be one of the first ones to know." I averted my eyes to the slowly dying fire, watching the flames flicker softly, "As for Ced, he'll just have to man up and ask me himself, yeah?" I stood up, leaving my cup on the ground, and stretched my arms over my head, "I'm going to bed, you coming?" I asked as I started making my way towards our dormitory. 

Susan nodded and quickly stood up, placing the blanket on the couch. "I know you're lying by the way." She said once she caught up to me, "If you don't fancy Harry, you fancy someone else." She looked at me and smirked, "What! girls can read other girls and you're so easy to read!" Before I was able to add anything to that comment she ran ahead of me, letting her laugh feel the room and leaving my mind with endless amount of questions.


End file.
